


At Least as Deep as the Pacific Ocean

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Established Relationship, Extended Metaphors, Ficlet, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Steve POV, Top Steve McGarrett, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The sun is setting, but Steve is gazing up at something more beautiful than any Hawaiian sunset.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sex on the beach" on the mini-kink-fic community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/mini_kink_fic/).
> 
> The title comes from lyrics in the song "I Wanna Be Yours" by Arctic Monkeys.

The sun is setting, but Steve is gazing up at something more beautiful than any Hawaiian sunset.

Danny, wet, naked, and writhing wantonly on Steve's dick, is breathtaking. His golden hair outshines the sun, his intense blue eyes are deeper than the Pacific Ocean, and his powerful arms pin down Steve's shoulders to the beach towel, overcoming him more than any wave ever could.

After surfing today, Steve and Danny looked over each other's half-naked bodies with a familiar lust and kissed, which turned into frantic groping and grinding their hard cocks against each other through the thin material of their swim trunks. Danny had raced back to Steve's house for a condom and lube while Steve lay their beach towels out on the sand in his backyard. Thank God Steve's private beach could accommodate their spontaneous desires.

Now, Danny undulates languorously on top of Steve like the ocean waves lapping gently along the shore. Steve clings to his hips, thrusting upward with Danny's moves like the shoreline attempting to hold the ocean in place. His moans and sighs are a siren song, entrancing Steve and drowning him.

Gradually, Danny's sinuous moves on Steve's cock increase in pace and intensity. Waves crash against the shore as Danny crashes on top of Steve, over and over again.

Steve leans upward to lick Danny's nipples, reveling in the taste of saltwater and the rough texture of Danny's chest hair. Danny's inner walls constrict around Steve, and his fingers dig into Steve shoulders tightly. Danny grabs the back of Steve's head and drags him into a wet, messy kiss.

Steve nibbles on Danny's ear lobe and blows into the shell of his ear while Danny begins to roughly slam himself up and down like the ocean in a storm. "Feel good, Danny?"

"Right there, babe. Give it to me as hard as you can."

Steve pounds into Danny, hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Danny groans, mouth hanging open as he moves on top of Steve like a wild, out of control hurricane. As they build to their crescendo, Steve reaches his hand up to Danny's neglected cock, jacking it with a twisting motion at the head. Danny orgasms, and his cum looks like lightning as it splatters against Steve's chest. With a hoarse shout, Steve follows him over the edge.

Danny gingerly lifts himself from Steve's cock, thighs shaking as he pulls his board shorts back on. Steve removes the condom, wipes away Danny's semen with one of the towels, and dresses himself as well. He pecks Danny on the lips and leaves to discard the condom in the outside trash can.

When he returns a couple moments later, Danny is standing with the towels draped over his shoulder. He holds his hand out for Steve to take. "So, uh, dinner?"

Steve takes his hand and they stroll to Steve's house. It's twilight now, but Danny's content smile warms Steve's heart like afternoon sunshine.


End file.
